Deception
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry and Ginny married in a quiet private ceremony, like other newly married couples, they had their fights and arguments. Then one day Harry was sent out on a job for the Aurors, that is the day everyone believed Harry Potter died, or so they thought. Harry/Ginny pairing, Harry/Draco pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

For a week after the death of Voldemort, Harry Potter helped the Weasley family and Hermione repair the Burrow and its contents. Everyone did rest during that first week, but everyone hated seeing the damage done to the strange but wonderful home. Windows needed either fixing or replacing, doors were completely demolished. Arthur Weasley's shed suffered extensive damage, but the personal items were the worst. Kitchen items were destroyed, arm chairs and sofas had been ripped to shreds, bedding and clothes also destroyed. During that time, Harry found out that Kreacher could go to Gringotts for him, so after hearing from the new minister that the damage bill and fine the goblins hit Harry with had been taken care of, Harry sent Kreacher to his vault to get him some money. He gave a heap to the Weasley's to stock up on food and buy some new stuff, Harry only wanted some decent clothes and new glasses which is what he did. By the end of the third week the Burrow was repaired or fixed, items replaced that had not be able to be fixed, new linen and clothes were bought and it was now back to the wonderful family home it had always been. Harry and Ginny had spoken during that time, after a heated discussion, a loud argument and some yelling, they resumed their relationship. Arthur had chuckled watching Harry trying to control his daughters temper, even some of the Weasley boys thought Harry didn't have a hope, Ginny was too much like her mother. But Harry had other ideas and when they spoke privately Ginny stopped yelling and backed right down to the shock of all the Weasley boys and her parents.

Harry stepped into the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting drinking tea with Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Harry knew the others were still asleep. Harry went to get tea but Molly waved him towards the table while she went and got him a cup.

'I have to ask this Harry, it's driving me crazy not knowing,' Bill said.

'Ask what?'

'What made Ginny back down, she's never backed down, never. You are the first person to ever get her to do it.'

Harry chuckled, 'I have my ways with your sister Bill.'

'Oh don't do that, tell us what you said or did,' Charlie said scowling.

Harry shrug, took a sip of his tea and made it look like he wasn't going to say but he caught a glimpse of the two Weasley boys talking silently, no words just a lot of facial expressions which told Harry they were planning something.

'Alright, I said if that's how she wanted to be then we'll break up for good. I hate yelling, I would rather sit and calmly work things out. But if Ginny was going to keep yelling, then I was out of this relationship. At first she didn't believe me, but when I refused to kiss her or even hold her hand, she finally realised I couldn't be talked around. I reminded her of what Sirius told me about my father. Mum had a temper, it must be the red hair,' Harry smirked making the Weasley's chuckle but nod, 'Well, dad didn't and he hated yelling. So one day mum was having a go at dad about something him and Sirius had been doing. Dad stood there calmly waiting for her to finish then said if she ever did that again then he was leaving, for good. He had enough yelling going on around him when he'd been young. I never got a chance to ask Sirius about that though, but he did say dad was serious and he explained to mum just how serious dad was. So even though they still had their arguments, she stopped yelling. Everyone said I'm like my father, seems I'm more like him than I thought. After being yelled at by the Dursleys, I don't want that anymore and especially not from my girlfriend, well, I don't want it from anyone, but Ginny knew I was serious,' what Harry didn't say was that he told Ginny she could take it out on him in bed, because the moment they got back together Ginny had said it was time they started their adult life even if Harry thought they should wait, she wasn't going to.

'I remember that day, Sirius laughed and it took him a while to tell us the rest,' Bill said, 'Did you tell Ginny the same thing that your dad told your mum?'

'We've only just gotten back together Bill, my parents were married when dad said that.'

'What, I wasn't there so tell me?' Charlie asked as he stared between Harry and Bill.

'Sirius said that if Lily wanted to take her anger out on James, that James said she could in bed, be as rough as she wanted with him.' Bill explained.

'Oh okay, well then Harry better not have said that, Ginny's not of age yet,' Charlie said.

'Oh you can't talk Charlie, how many times did I get a letter from Albus stating that you had been caught with a girl in a compromising position and you weren't of age, neither was the girl,' Arthur raised his eyebrows.

'That was different,' Charlie scowled again.

'It's no different and none of your business Charlie,' Ginny said as she sat beside Harry, kissed him before facing her brother giving him her look that told him she was not to be messed with.

'It is different.'

'Careful Charlie,' Harry said softly but couldn't hide his smirk.

'How is it different Charlie?' Ginny glared at him.

'You're our sister, a girl, you shouldn't be doing anything until your married.'

Harry felt Ginny stiffen then she had her wand in her hand, he grabbed her wrist and made the wand point at the table.

'Gin, don't.'

'He's a sexist prat, it makes no different whether I want to shag Harry like you did at the same age. So if you ever say anything like that again you'll lose those parts you like to use all the time.'

'Ginny, calm down, Charlie leave Ginny alone.' Arthur said.

'But she's too young.'

'Oh you're asking for it Charlie, you don't want push her,' Harry said trying to keep Ginny's hand down and he needed both his to hold her.

'Times have changed Charlie and Ginny might be under age, but after the last few years, all of them have grown up, so they are older just not in their age. Ginny can make up her own mind and it has nothing to do with you,' Arthur said trying to calm the situation.

'Fine, but I want something answered truthfully first.'

'What?' Ginny glared.

'Are you and Harry shagging?'

'Charlie, that is none of your business,' Molly said sternly.

Ginny kept glaring at Charlie and he kept staring at her, 'If you want to know the truth, I'll tell you the truth.'

'Ginny,' Harry shook his head.

'I think Harry just answered that question,' Bill smirked finding the whole thing amusing.

'No, I want to hear it from Ginny.'

'Alright, yes, we are, shagging like rabbits and you know what else Charlie, it was my idea, Harry said no, let's wait, I didn't want to.'

Harry was able to slide Ginny's wand out of her hand and he slipped it inside his sleeve because he could see hexes flying sooner or later, especially if Charlie was going to keep on about this. Harry hoped he wasn't, this was not a discussion he wanted with Ginny's parents listening, with anyone listening, but not her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Ginny and Charlie glared at each other, a large tawny owl flew in and landed in front of Harry. He had no idea whose owl it was, but he really didn't have time to worry about it, he was concentrating on his girlfriend and her brother. He quickly grabbed the note, but the owl stayed on the table.

'It seems someone wants an answer Harry.' Arthur said.

'Yeah, but if I don't concentrate on Ginny, Charlie will be in trouble. Ginny's one powerful little witch, you really don't want to get on the wrong side of her.'

'I've got my wand Harry, you read the letter,' Arthur said but Molly, Bill, Fleur and Harry heard the humour in his voice.

'Okay,' Harry unfolded the note and read, 'Dear Harry, I need you to come to Hogwarts, there are some papers for you that Albus had in his care, when he died he left them in Severus care, with a letter from him to me to take care of if he died. It's all to do with your parent's estate, something Albus never told you before as he never wanted those muggle relatives to find out. Send your answer back if you can make it at two this afternoon, we'll meet in my office, the headmistress office. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall,' Harry's forehead furrowed but Molly handed him a quill, 'Thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Harry wrote a quick reply then handed it to the owl, 'I have no idea what this is about.'

Ginny turned to face Harry, 'Sounds like your parents left you more than what was in the vault.'

'Yeah, it does, but how. Dad was an Obliviator and mum never worked because she wanted to start a family straight away, so what could it be?'

'You'll find out when you speak with Minerva,' Molly patted his shoulder, 'Now breakfast,' she smiled then went about making her family breakfast.

Harry looked up and noticed Ginny still staring at him, 'You can come with me if you want.'

'Okay, I'd like to come.'

'I bet you do,' Charlie grumbled but everyone heard him.

'Charlie,' Bill said in surprise.

'That's not what I meant Charlie even if I do, Harry makes sure it's multiple times as well.'

'Ginny,' Harry gazed wide eyed at his girlfriend, 'Will you stop that.'

'Stop what?' Ron mumbles as he steps into the kitchen with Hermione.

'Nothing, it's private, right Ginny?' Harry shakes his head at his girlfriend.

'Just letting my brother know that I'm not a little girl anymore Harry,' she said sweetly, then glares at her brother again, 'Normally I wouldn't say anything but you piss me off,' Ginny turns back to Harry, 'Can I have my wand back now baby?'

Harry can't help himself, he laughs then hands her the wand, 'Just keep it private from now on?'

'Unless Charlie starts again then I might go into details.'

'Oh, I don't want to know,' Ron grimaces while Hermione snickers.

'You knew about them two?' Charlie asks.

'What, about Ginny and Harry shagging you mean, blimey Charlie your slow. Naturally I know, because Ginny usually drags Harry out of my room and into hers and Hermione gets kicked out for a few hours.'

'I'm never going to hear the end of this,' Harry mumbles.

'We're adults and in a relationship, we've talked about marriage and the future, so shagging is normal, I just can't get my brother to understand that.'

'Marriage,' Charlie said as his face relaxes.

'Yes, marriage, but we do want some time Charlie, a year maybe before we want to think about that. Harry's right, we need time after the last few years. We got together in the worst time there was, so we want to make sure we'll last. But that doesn't mean we can't have our fun, meaning sex.'

'Alright, stop, I don't want to know anymore, if Harry's going to marry you, then fine.'

'Are you really that old fashioned Charlie?' Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

'Normally, no, but with Ginny, yes.'

'Then you're lucky Charlie, I wasn't ever going to marry, but it's one thing Ginny really wants. So we talked and compromised, we'll get married but not for at least a year and it won't be big, a very small intimate wedding, that's it and no robes. Marriage isn't something that ever interested me, but I do want kids one day and Ginny would only if we were married.'

'She's right, you should be if you have kids,' Charlie said stubbornly.

'Alright, let's leave Ginny and Harry's private life to them,' Molly said and started to load up the table with food but she smiled at Ginny and Harry, knowing her daughter will be getting married one day and to Harry, who she had thought of as another son for years, now he will be.

'So these papers Minerva has Harry, do you think there was more they left you?' Arthur asked.

'I have no idea and as I said, how would they have more? Dad worked, mum didn't, so I don't have a clue, maybe it's just some letters they left me or something,' Harry shrugged.

'What's this about Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I got a letter from McGonagall, something about papers that Dumbledore had for me, then he left them for Snape to look after who left a letter for McGonagall to look after them. She wants me to go see her at two. I have my vault they left me, but in the letter McGonagall wrote that Dumbledore didn't want the Dursleys getting hold of it, so I'm baffled as to what it is.'

'Maybe it's some of their personal belongings, things Dumbledore thought you might like to keep.'

'Maybe Hermione, I suppose I'll find out later, but it has got me curious. I would like some of their things since all I have is the cloak and the map.'

'Map, what map?' Charlie asked.

'The map Fred and I gave Harry so he could sneak out of the castle because of the dementors.' George grinned.

'My dad, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew invented it when they were students. It's a map of Hogwarts that lets you know where everyone is,' Harry smirked at George, 'That map came in handy, quite a few times.'

'You'll have to show me later,' Charlie said.

'I'll dig it out, I put it away after that night.' Harry started eating along with everyone else.

After lunch, Harry took Ginny with side along apparition to Hogwarts. Since it was still damaged there were no enchantments around the school. So they were able to apparate straight onto the grounds. The first thing they saw was Hagrid and Grawp, they were cleaning up all the large bits of the busted castle and all the trees that had been ripped up by the other giants. Harry and Ginny gave them a wave as they headed towards the castle. They saw some of their friends and what looked like their parents all helping by either cleaning up or repairing sections of walls, so again Harry and Ginny gave them a wave before they stepped into the castle. They never stopped at the great hall where some of the staff were, they headed straight up to the large oval office that used to be Dumbledore's, but now it was McGonagall's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The door was open but Harry gave it a knock, 'Come in,' Minerva said.

Harry and Ginny stepped into the office, 'Hi professor, you look better than the last time I saw you,' Harry gave her a smile.

'Yes, after some healing and rest I feel a lot better. You and Ginny both look well rested.'

'We are, even though we've been repairing and fixing the Burrow, we're still resting,' Ginny said.

'Alright, I'm sure you're curious Harry so let's sit down,' Minerva pointed at the large sofa then picked up a folder before sitting down on the other side of Harry, then handed him the folder, 'This was left for you by your mother, she did not want her sister or her husband to find out about it. Now Albus told your parents about the blood magic if anything happened to them, that is why that got this ready for you if they died and had Albus look after it until you became of age.'

Harry chewed on his lip then opened the folder, first was a letter from his parents. After he finished reading that he looked at some official forms and another letter explaining what it meant.

'Harry, what is it?' Ginny asked seeing the stunned look on his face.

'My mother was left a fortune from her aunt, but also some muggle businesses, blimey,' Harry slowly looked up, 'I'm a billionaire. Um these business', do I need to do anything professor?'

'Not if you don't want to. Your mother hired some very good people to run those and Albus had been keeping an eye on them until he died. I spoke with a friend of mine who is a muggleborn, she was able to make sure they were doing right by you. So it's really up to you if you want to be involved Harry or just let them run it. You will need to go and tell them one way or another because anything that needs approval, anything major that is will need your signature. If you look through the forms you will see a letter giving Albus permission to conduct business on your behalf, until you became of age. Albus told me that he only needed to go five times in the last seventeen years. They showed him all the information because they wanted to expand the business, which Albus agreed to.'

'So it's like the Daily Prophet but in the muggle world.'

'That's the major business, there are a few small companies that you own. Now I wouldn't recommend doing anything now, but if you don't want to be involved you could leave it for them to look after or you could sell them outright. Take your time and think through it.'

'Yeah, I'll have to because all this is a shock. I know money never interested me and I don't really want any of this. But if mum left it for me, then I will keep it, at least for now.'

'It could mean you could buy yourself a big house instead of a flat or something,' Ginny said.

'No, I want to get my parent's house fixed and live there, so I'll do that,' Harry kept staring down at the letters and forms, 'This is so hard to believe, it was hard enough finding out what Sirius left me but that's nothing compared to this.'

'I knew this was going to shock you Harry, so why don't you take that home, read it but take your time. There's no hurry to do anything, it's all being taken care of.'

'Yeah, I think I will professor. So Snape didn't have to do anything?'

'No, since Albus only died a year ago, they never got in contact with him so we assumed everything was fine. They do know they are being watched but they don't know by who.'

'Okay, um, there's one thing I would like to do, donate some to Hogwarts. So much is going to need replacing, so many books got destroyed not to mention everything else.'

'If you want to Harry, that is your decision. Now if you read through that carefully, you will see that Gringotts has that vault as well. Everything is magically transferred from the muggle world to our world, but you do have bank accounts in the muggle world, there just for show really.'

'Then when I go to Gringotts next I'll work out to transfer some to the Hogwarts vaults, I want to set one up for Teddy, I was going to do that anyway, out of Sirius vault,' Harry blew out a huge breath, 'Thanks professor, I better go, I have a lot to think about.'

'If you want to talk, you know I'm here for you.'

Harry smiled, 'I know, you have always been here for me. Well, come on Gin, let's go. I'll talk to you later professor,' Harry smiled again then took Ginny's hand and they made their way down through the castle, 'At least I can help so Hogwarts will have everything it needs.'

'If that's what you want to do Harry, but you do know the ministry has a fund for Hogwarts?'

'Yeah, but it's not enough. Look what all of you had to do, use your older brother's things. If I give enough, then maybe no one will have to do that anymore and it's not like I can't afford it. But at least I know I can get my parent's home fixed. I might go see about that tomorrow.'

'With what you have, you really want to live there?'

'I always have, having money doesn't change that. Remember I told you about that Ginny, about having it fixed and living there. It will be the only way I can get to know my parents.'

'Yes, I remember, I just thought that now you know what you have, you might buy something bigger. We did talk about having up to four kids, if we go with something bigger than they can have their own room.'

'That's true, but I know I would have loved to share with a brother if I had one. I've heard the stories from Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, that's how I want our kids to be, to be close like your family is. You never had a sister to share with, but I liked sharing with Ron, it made us closer in a way. Hermione said the same thing since she was an only child, she liked sharing the dorm rooms, it made her better friends with the girls she was with. I'm sure you felt the same, you had lots of friends from your year.'

'Yes I did, but I have to admit I prefer to have my own bedroom.'

'We'll be sharing, so think of it like that, our kids will share as well. But let's not worry about that, we've still got a lot of years before we'll be talking about kids and a year before we marry.'

They continued down through the school and out into the grounds. Harry decided to talk to Hagrid for a while, Ginny went over to speak with a couple of her friends who were there with their parents helping to clean up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After a few more months, Harry became an auror, junior auror and in training, but still an auror, his dream job so Harry was excited. Ron who still wanted to be an auror decided to help out George for a while, he needed help with his shop, so he asked Ron until he could hire more staff. But Harry was surprised when Neville, Seamus, Michael and Cho joined the aurors as well, so the friends were training together, Neville being the one that surprised Harry most. He thought Neville would have wanted to do something with plants, but it seemed this war had changed Neville in more ways than Harry thought. Hermione got a job at the ministry and even though she did want to help house elves, she decided to become an Obliviator. Ginny went back to Hogwarts because she was still hoping to be picked up by scouts so she could play professional quidditch. So Harry spoke with Gawain Robards when he first joined and worked it so Harry could have the Hogsmeade weekends off, but as aurors were still going to patrol Hogsmeade to make sure the students and staff were safe, he just asked Harry to keep his eyes open and help out if it was needed. So even though Harry and Ginny would be apart from the Hogwarts year, the Hogsmeade weekends they were going to spend some time alone at the Hogshead, without the staff of Hogwarts finding out of course as it was not allowed even if Ginny was an adult now. Aberforth had told Harry and Ginny that he would keep it to himself as he thought they were adults so he didn't see it as doing anything wrong, not if both Harry and Ginny wanted to, which they did.

On the morning of the first Hogsmeade weekend, Harry didn't put his auror robes on, just his jeans and a new shirt. He apparated straight to Hogsmeade, then stood outside the gates to wait for Ginny. The moment the students started to pass through the gates they all stared at Harry, even after they passed him, they kept looking back. Harry just smiled but continued to watch for his girlfriend. When Ginny spotted Harry she ran to him, threw her arms around him, Harry picked her up and she also wrapped her legs around him as they stood kissing passionately, ignoring the comments, the whistles and the suggestive remarks.

'Do you want to do anything right now or go straight to the Hogshead?' Harry asked quietly and hopefully.

'Hogshead, I've been anxious to see you.'

'You mean turned on,' Harry chuckled but let Ginny down, they put their arms around each other and walked down the quiet lane until the came to the dark pub. Aberforth handed them a key the moment they stepped inside, 'Thanks Ab.'

'No problem and if anyone asks, you're not here.'

'Thank you,' Ginny giggled then followed Harry up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

For the rest of the Hogwarts year, Harry and Ginny would always hurry to the Hogshead before Harry would either head home to Godric's Hollow or up to visit Minerva. His training was coming on faster than anyone thought, but so were his friends. Gawain believed it was just the fact that these young people who were friends with Harry all had a very dangerous life, which made them learn things they weren't old enough to learn, but they had no choice with Voldemort and his death eaters out there, now he was gone and even though there were still death eaters causing problems, they were able to learn all the extra stuff, but it's the reason why they were passing all their test and trial in record time. By the time the end of the Hogwarts year approached, Harry and his friends had passed their final test and were now aurors, fully trained aurors. So Harry wanted to surprise Ginny, he wore his robes on the last day of Hogwarts and stood at Hogsmeade station to wait for his girlfriend, but also to say goodbye to other friends that he probably wouldn't see again, unless they happen to bump into each other in places like Diagon Alley.

Harry stood at the station but his eyes were on the road leading to Hogwarts. He could see all the carriages making their way towards him but he saw Ginny waving frantically making him laugh.

'You passed, you're an auror,' Ginny said excitedly as she jumped on Harry again making everyone around them laugh. When Harry and Ginny let go of each other he did get congratulations from some of his friends. Harry and Ginny hugged everyone they knew before apparating away, 'I've been owling mum nonstop, we've been getting all the plans for the wedding done. Did you get your tux?'

'Yes, it's all done and at the house along with Ron's and Neville's. So now it's your turn, Hermione said to owl her to work on when you want to go get fitted for your dresses.'

'I had mum speak with Madame Malkin, told her about us getting married, so she offered to come to the Burrow. She understood straight away that when everyone finds out, we won't get any privacy. It was a good idea to leave my ring here even though I wanted to wear it.'

'You can now and never take it off,' Harry opened the door to the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny then him, but Ginny instantly ran up the stairs with Harry laughing behind her.

'Where did she go?'

'To get her ring,' Harry shrugged.

'Oh that girl, well at least now we can finish the plans.'

'Yep, so I worked it to have today off so I can stay here and help with everything. We've only got two weeks before the wedding.'

'We've organised a lot, I've booked the caterers, the band and the marquee will be delivered the day before, along with the tables, chairs and decorations.'

'You are wonderful Mrs. Weasley, we couldn't have organised this without you.'

'I was glad to do it Harry, Andromeda was a big help as well.'

'Got it,' Ginny said as she sat next to Harry and showed her hand with the huge emerald and moonstone ring on her finger.

'You never have to take it off again. So when is Madame Malkin coming?'

'Tomorrow, so you can't drop in Harry, sorry, you don't get to see the dress until your wedding day,' Ginny smirked.

'I know, so I'll stay away. Just come over after. So we might as well get to the last of these plans.'

Harry, Ginny and Molly sat at the table studying the plans that Harry and Ginny had made so long ago. Things were ticked off, some weren't, so that's what the needed to work on now, and with only two weeks to go before the wedding of Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The first year of Harry and Ginny's marriage was like a lot of others, there were some arguments, some big fights, a lot of talking, but when they made up, the whole house shook. Ron had finally joined the aurors and he was going through his training. Hermione and Ron were now married and again they also had their fights and arguments, finally they learned to talk and compromise.

Gawain stuck his head out of his office, 'Harry I need you.'

'Coming boss,' Harry put his quill down and headed into the office closing the door behind him.

'We got a tip, now this person said that if you go alone you will be able to find out where seven death eaters are, but he wants to see you, talk to you first. He said if he detects anyone else, then he's gone and you will lose your chance at some dangerous death eaters. I don't like the idea of this Harry, it could be a trap.' he hands Harry a folder.

Harry started reading before he looked up, 'I know there's a chance it could be a trap, but I think it's worth the risk, these death eaters are the ones causing the most problems, not to mention all the people they've killed.'

'I'm going to leave this decision to you Harry, but think carefully before you decide. I know you can handle yourself, you know what you're doing, but you could get surrounded the moment you arrive.'

'I know, so I'll go study this and decide,' Harry sighed then went back to his desk and started to read the file.

'You look serious Harry, what's up?' Seamus asked.

'Gawain got a tip, but this person wants to see me alone before he lets us know where seven death eaters are.'

'Alone, that doesn't sound good,' Ron said going over to Harry's desk, 'Surely we could go, be invisible?'

'No, he said if he detects anyone he'll leave,' Harry showed Ron the file, 'I'm going to do it, these bastards need to be caught.'

'Are you sure Harry can't have some type of backup?' Neville asked his boss.

'No, so I left it up to Harry to decide if he wants to do it. But take an extra wand strapped to your leg, just in case.'

'Already planned to do that, I should go meet this bloke and if everything goes okay, you'll see my patronus.'

'Be careful Harry or Ginny will kill me,' Ron said seriously making everyone laugh.

'Thanks Ron, you're worried about what my wife will do than what could happen to me,' Harry smirks.

'You know that's not what I mean.' Ron scowls.

'Okay, there's not much to say, so get going Harry,' Gawain said but looked a little apprehensive.

'I'll be fine,' Harry gave everyone a smile trying to let them know he would be, but if he was honest with himself, something didn't feel right to Harry, he had no idea what, just something. Harry went straight to his home, got his spare wand and put his leg strap on, sticking the wand into it, he took his robes off in case he got into a serious and full on fight, then he headed out.

Harry arrived at the designated area, but he couldn't see anyone. He stood against a tree as he stared around, he stayed like that for twenty minutes before everything went black.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, then remembered what happened, he bolted upright.

'You're safe Potter.'

Harry spun around, 'Malfoy, what in the hell is going on?'

'There's a lot to go into, but I brought you here to save your life.'

'So it was a trap?'

'Sort of, look, let's have a cup of coffee and I need to tell you something that's going to be hard to believe. But I'm willing to let you see my memory of what I found out.'

'I know you never wanted to do half the things you did, but why are you helping me?'

'I owe you for saving my life, there's something else, but I'll tell you that later. Your other wand is still strapped to your leg, but sorry, I had to use your wand for this, but I'll explain everything.'

Harry felt for his wands, but only found his spare one, he nodded then followed Malfoy out into another room.

'We're not at Malfoy manor, so where are we?'

'This is a house I bought, no one knows about this place, not even my mother. I'll tell you where it is very soon,' Draco made two cups of coffee before sitting down.

'Okay, so what's going on Malfoy?'

'Those death eaters, Lestrange, Dolohov, the others, they took me, expecting me to join them. They had enchantments around their property, so I couldn't leave. I decided to play along in the hopes I could find a way to escape and maybe find out their plans. Now before you say anything, I was involved in a few problems, mainly damage, but I never killed anyone. I explained to them that it's something I needed to work up to because I had never killed anyone before. They weren't happy with me, so they decided to give me one person to kill and if I did that I wouldn't have to kill anyone else.'

'So you killed someone?'

'Sort of, you,' Malfoy shrugs, 'Okay, I was ordered to find you, talk to you, anything I could to get you alone then kill you. If I failed they were going to kill me, my mother and you. They thought of letting you know that they had kidnapped your wife so you would surrender to them.'

'Ginny, is she safe?'

'Yes, just let me finish,' Draco saw Harry nod, 'So I sent that note to Robards, now I did something and I know I shouldn't but I needed to work this out. Let me explain this first, that time you saved me in the room of requirement, well, when I was alone that following morning, I had some of your hair on me, I decided to keep it, I'll explain why I did that later. So what I did, I caught a snatcher, this one I had seen kill, he was worse than some death eaters. Well, I petrified him, made him drink polyjuice potion with one of your hairs, when he finished changing into you, I cast a silencing charm on him, took him to them, then killed him in front of them, I killed you. I handed over your wand as proof. They took pictures of your body and I weren't sure why they wanted photos but I found out and what I'm about to tell you is what will shock you more than finding out I faked your death and that was two weeks ago.'

Harry sat there trying to keep his auror composure but was finding it difficult. First Draco killed someone to fake his death and he had been here for two weeks. He knew he had a bad feeling about this, now he was about to hear why and he knew he wasn't going to like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'They were contacted by someone, I had no idea who, not at first. This person told them if they could kill you and make it look like death eaters killed you as part of your job as an auror, dealing with death eater, then this person would give them ten million galleons to start a new life away from here, this person also said they would get an international port key for them so they could get away.'

'So someone wants me dead and is willing to pay an enormous amount of money to make sure it happens. So that's what you heard?'

'Yes, but I still had no idea who offered the money, not until I showed them you and then killed you. When I found out, I decided to give you a potion to keep you unconscious and there is a reason for that. Proof, I figured if I could get proof of what this person did and what they were going to do, but also the reason why then you would know everything. I'm trying to tell you everything before I tell you who it is. Now this person is known to you, well known, you're damn close. It seems they wanted your money, I tried to find out about that because I never knew you had money, but all I was able to find out without drawing suspicion on myself was you had your vault your parents left you and one from your godfather, that's it.'

'I was left another lot, from my mother. Her aunt left her a fortune, a lot of muggle businesses, big businesses, like the Daily Prophet in the muggle world, but so much more. After some time I realised I didn't want to be involved or even have to worry about it, so I sold it all. I found out from the goblins that I am one of the richest men in the country.'

'Okay, it makes more sense now, they wanted that. If you died, well,' Draco shrugged.

'Tell me who this is because none of this is making sense. If I die, my will states who gets everything, Ginny first, with others like my godson and friends.'

'I will tell you and you probably won't believe me, that's why I said you can see my memory of what I overheard. But I want to show you something first. The last two weeks I've been collecting information, including pictures. Now you lived in your parent's home in Godric's Hollow, you had it fixed and moved in. When you got married Ginny lived there with you, right?'

'Right, I always wanted to live there.'

'Let me ask this before I show you, did Ginny ever ask you for a bigger house, like a mansion or anything large?'

'She mentioned it, that was right after I found out what I had. She thought if we had four kids then all our kids could have their own room. She even mentioned that it would be nice to have a couple of spare bedrooms, have a separate living area for the children so we could have some time alone. Now why did you want to know this?'

'You're funeral was held a week later, it was big news around the world. Naturally you were buried near your parents at Godric's Hollow. I know this must hurt Harry, thinking that all your friends believe you're dead, but you'll understand why I let them think that. I didn't know if others were involved, so I wanted to do some checking.'

'Just tell me who planned this so I can get back to my wife and friends.'

Draco sighed, then pushed the folder towards Harry, 'I'm sorry Harry, you didn't deserve this.'

Harry heard the sincerity in Draco's voice, but he needed to know, so he opened the folder and read, then saw the pictures. He sat there in complete shock at what he was seeing and reading.

'I know this is hard, so I want to tell you why I planned all this apart from giving you proof of what she did. The reason I kept having a go at you, why I was always sneering at you, why I seemed to be where you were, watching you,' Draco sighed, 'I'm gay, I've liked you for years. I knew nothing could come of it, but that's why I kept your hair. I never expected to use it, I had it in a glass album with a picture of you. So even though I knew we could be nothing to each other, I still wanted to save you, but also show you the truth. The memory and pensieve are over there, you can watch them whenever you want. But if you're going to confront her, we need more proof and we need someone that you can trust completely. I wouldn't recommend Hermione and Ron, their too close to her.'

'You're right about that, I can't tell them and yes, we do need more. But I do know someone who would do anything for me, that I could trust completely. The trouble is how to contact her, she would need to allow me in but also I couldn't be seen. When I turned up to meet you I never brought my cloak, so I can't hide under that,' Harry sat there thinking while he stared down at the file, then he started thinking about what Draco had said, he did all this because he had feelings for Harry. He already knew Draco was telling the truth about everything, so he wasn't going to watch the memory, he could see the truth in the file before him, 'Okay, you'll have to contact her, you can say you have information about my murder, but you don't trust many people, she is one that was always fair and would listen to you. Hopefully it will be enough for her to come here, once she knows everything, she could let me in.'

'Who are you talking about?'

'Minerva McGonagall, we've spoken a lot over the last two years. The first year Hogwarts opened again, Ginny was a student, but after Ginny left on the Hogsmeade days, I would sit and talk to her in the Three Broomsticks, hard to believe but we became very close. If she was told about this, she would help, all she would need is to see proof. But she might be able to get more proof for us.'

'I can contact her if you want Harry, I'm not sure if she would trust coming here though. Maybe if we ask her to meet us somewhere else, somewhere she won't feel like she's in danger.'

Harry sat thinking for a few minutes, 'I know the perfect place and I know it happens to be empty right now. But before, you mentioned about telling me where we are, so where are we?'

'Godric's Hollow, right next door to your parent's house. I know that sounds like I was stalking you and I suppose in a way it was. But it was to keep an eye on you because I kept hearing about threats against you, then I started to get these strange feelings like you were in danger but not from who you thought.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he smiled, 'Well, it seemed to work because I was never harmed. Now though, we have work to do Draco. I hope you up for all this?'

'I am as long as you're safe and you get your life back.' Draco grinned and his heart fluttered when Harry smiled back at him. He knew nothing could happen, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to Harry. He just hoped now he saved his life he could let Harry Potter go and move on with his own life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry helped Draco write his letter to Minerva McGonagall, then after sending it, Draco shows Harry all the magazines and articles about his death. Harry studied the pictures, Hermione was being held up by Ron, both in tears. Teddy was standing next to Andromeda and he was crying, but Harry knew he was too young to really understand what was going on, Andromeda was crying so Harry figured since Teddy was seeing his grandmother crying and everyone else crying, that he should cry or maybe just seeing so many people cry made him cry. Neville and all his other friends were also in tears. But he also noticed that the aurors, even Ron and his friends were all in their formal auror dress robes, but were upset, some also crying. He studied the pictures of people like Hagrid, who was crying into his table sized handkerchief, Minerva also dabbing at her eyes all the time. Molly was crying as she held onto her husband, but Harry also noticed that Ginny was crying, but she stood alone, not being comforted by anyone. There were hundreds of people all over the streets and around the cemetery. Then Harry read what Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister for magic said about him before unveiling a twenty foot statue of Harry that sat at Harry's grave instead of a headstone. Harry's coffin was draped in his auror dress robes and his awards were pinned to it.

'Bloody hell, I'll kill Kingsley for that.'

'The statue,' Draco smirked.

'Yes, I can't believe he did that. I overheard him talking to someone a few weeks before the first anniversary of the battle, a statue was mentioned. I told Kingsley if a statue ends up there, I was leaving, so he backed off. I suppose I couldn't fight him this time.'

'No, considering you were dead, well, as far as everyone was concerned.'

'I can't believe this, any of it. That she wanted me dead and was going to pay death eaters to do it, then all this, the funeral, the praise, the flowers and letters, blimey.'

'You are the hero of the war Harry, surely you've accepted that.'

'Yes, I have, but after a while people would just smile at me, they stopped thanking me all the time, so that I didn't mind, but this. Oh look, an owl, hopefully it's from Minerva.' Harry watched as the owl landed in front of Draco, he took the letter and the owl flew away.

'She's not sure she trusts me, but she does say she wants to find out what happened and if I'm willing to meet her to tell her, then she'll be there, so tomorrow at eleven.'

'At least we don't have to walk anywhere, I can't be seen.'

'I could give you polyjuice potion, but we want McGonagall to see it's you. You know she's going to want to prove it though, don't you?'

'I know and there's a few things that only Minerva and Hermione know, things I never told anyone else.'

'Even you're wife?'

'No, after I finished giving statements, giving evidence at all the trials, I told Ginny that I don't want to talk or think about the last seventeen years. So I asked her to never bring it up, that it was just too painful to keep hearing about it. She finally agreed, so there are a few things I never got around to telling her and that was just so I could put the past behind me.'

'Let's have some dinner and if you have any ideas about this, we can work it through if you want. I know I'm not an auror, but having him and the others in my home I had to learn to get sneaky and get information without anyone realise I was doing it and that's what I have been doing over the last two weeks.'

'We'll work this together Draco because you've already got enough, more than someone without training should have. But I suppose growing up the way you did, you would have learned a few things.'

Draco gave a bitter laugh, 'You could say that, so follow me into the kitchen,' Draco nodded then lead the way through the house to his kitchen then started to prepare dinner. Harry had been surprised that Draco could cook because he knew the Malfoy's always had servants like house elves, but Harry was also surprised at what he cooked, it seemed the meal was full of Harry's favourites along with desert. Harry smiled shaking his head at Draco because he realised he knew more about Harry than he would have imagine.

After dinner with Harry helping Draco clean up, they both showered then sat going over some ideas on how to trap this person, how to make her pay for what she had planned.

The following morning, Harry and Draco cooked breakfast together, 'Were you watching me last night?'

Draco blushed, 'Yes, but how did you know?'

'I'm a very light sleeper, at one time I thought I saw you at the door.'

'Sorry, I just had to make sure you were really alive. Killing you, or should I say killing that bloke, it has given me a few bad dreams.'

'Thank you,' Harry said softly.

'For what?'

'For saving me, for watching out for me, I can't believe how far you were willing to go to keep me safe.'

Draco shrugs, 'Apart from thanking you for saving me, I couldn't let anything happen to you. So even though nothing can come of this, I wanted you alive and I wanted you happy.'

'Yes, I get that so thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Draco smiled sheepishly then finished eating.

Harry followed Draco into the house, then hid himself in the small room off the laundry to wait for Minerva. He knew she would not believe it at first, so he had to convince her quickly before she disappeared. Harry had the door open a crack and finally heard Minerva's voice as she spoke to Draco about the information he had about Harry's death. He knew that was his cue, so he stepped out from the laundry, took a couple of deep breaths then walked out to join Draco and Minerva, ready to explain he was the real Harry Potter.

'It's me Minerva and I can prove it. I told you in your office what the Dursleys did to me when I was a kid, only you and Hermione know the full details of that. You also know I never even told Ginny about that. So here goes, my uncle beat me badly, my aunt used to make me stand naked in a bucket of cold water, make me stand there for hours and I couldn't move or make a sound. If I made a mess my uncle would beat me with a belt, which is what they always planned to do no matter what.'

'Harry,' Minerva rushed to him, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight. Harry could hear her cries even though she tried to silence them, then he felt her tears. So he held her even tighter until she was ready to let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Draco explained everything he had found out about the planned death of Harry to Minerva, then showed her his evidence of everything he collected. She sat there reading through the file before looking up at the two men.

'You have done a very good job Draco. Do you know I was suspicious, especially after we were told you died. She seemed to change so suddenly, her attitude, buying a large mansion and her reasons for doing it seemed a bit off if not understandable.'

'We need proof Minerva because without it yeah I could come back, but who's to say she wouldn't get off and try again, maybe spike my drink with poison. So even though the proof we have might get her locked up, I'm not positive especially if she has any good arguments.'

'I have one idea that she doesn't know about. Remember when you asked me how to go about making your will?'

'Yes, we spoke for a long time about that, you had a lot of good ideas.'

'Thank you, but the clause you put in, about how long it would take before your estate will be cleared so it could be distributed and used. Well, I could tell her that, she would know nothing could happen for seven years. It would give me an idea how she might react.'

'Not bad Minerva, but there's something I can do to help. Now I'm sorry I never told you, but Gawain asked me to never tell anyone. Okay, you know I was learning to become an animagi, I was hoping to be a dog like Sirius. Well, I did change, into a phoenix, but that's not what Gawain asked me to keep to myself. So I might show you,' Harry smirked, then stood up and changed until he was a small spider, then he changed back, 'One more,' Harry smiled then he was a perfect replica of the lamp that stood not far from him, he changed again, 'You can even turn me on, oh, that didn't sound right, I meant you could turn the light on,' Harry chuckled making Minerva and Draco laugh.

'That's not something I would have thought I'd ever hear someone say to professor McGonagall and you actually blushed.'

'What did you expect, it just came out the wrong way.'

Minerva chuckled again, before becoming serious, 'Only one person has ever become two different animagi at the same time.' Minerva raised her eyebrows.

'Yes, Godric Gryffindor, I read up on it, that's what gave me the idea. So I told Gawain and he said if I could pull it off then he could have me spy on people without anyone knowing. So this is what I thought, you could ask her if you could go speak with her, then tell her about what had been in my will. But I will be on you, you just need to move your arm or body close to a surface for me to climb off. Then after you leave, I could listen to exactly what she has to say, even what she does.'

'Bloody clever Harry, that will work.' Draco said.

'Yes it will. I'm surprised you didn't contact Hermione about this though?' Minerva said.

'She is one person I know I can trust apart from you, but she's close to her, I couldn't take the chance.'

'Alright, they are close, so it makes sense. Well, I should say were close, she seems to not want to spend time with any of them anymore. Hermione spoke to me about her though, she said she was acting strange, not like she would expect. She kept spending money, going out, even quitting her job which she always said she loved.'

'Yes, Draco filled me in on what he had seen her doing and the photos, she wouldn't act like that if she was for real. So when can we do this, I want everyone to know I'm alive?'

'I will send her a letter today asking to speak with her on Saturday. It's very hard for me to leave the school through the week.'

'It's only two days away, I can wait that long.'

'Then I think I should contact Kingsley and Gawain, you can explain what you heard, Draco can explain his part,' Minerva saw that Draco looked worried, 'You did it to save Harry's life.'

'I'll talk to them Draco, I'm sure you won't get in any trouble. It's not like you killed an innocent. I've had people die on me even if I never meant to kill them, but it still came down to what I did. After telling my boss everything, he decided if anything would happen. So I've been in this situation before and I've seen it with others, others that have also gotten off because they were doing it to protect.'

'Alright, even if something was to happen, I knew I'd have to tell what I did.'

'Okay, I'll work on getting Kingsley and Gawain here on Sunday morning. The longer you can stay at the house listening and watching the better. Now I better go so I can send her an owl and make sure I'm ready to face her. If for any reason she can't meet on Saturday, I'll send an owl. Now stay out of sight Harry, if she sees you, you could be in danger.'

'I'm not going anywhere Minerva, Draco's agreed to keep me well hidden at his home. So I'll meet you here Saturday morning, change, then get on your shoulder.'

'You'll have to go inside my pocket so you don't fall off during apparition. Once I'm there, I'll put you on my shoulder.'

Harry grinned, 'Still as clever as ever Minerva. But thank you for this, hopefully it will be over very soon.'

Minerva hugged Harry, 'It will be, one way or another. Stay safe and Draco, good work.'

Harry and Draco smiled then watched Minerva leave before they left to head back to Draco's house. They sat down and talked, wondering what Harry would hear after Minerva left and if she would give herself away. All Harry needed was for a few certain words from her, something that would incriminate her, so he needed to have enough evidence that would let Gawain use veritaserum on her. Harry just hoped she said something or did something that would incriminate her, something that would show her intent, her intent to kill Harry Potter for his money. Harry never liked having money, it never worried him. He got paid very well as an auror, that and with what Ginny earned they made a good life for themselves. But it seems some people wanted money and a lot of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

On Saturday morning, Harry changed into his spider, then Minerva gently let him climb onto her hand and she placed him inside her pocket. She nodded to Draco before leaving. The moment she arrived, she had the spider crawl on her hand where she place Harry on her shoulder, then Minerva moved her wand at the large ornate gates which would let them know who was calling. Within a minute the gates swung open and Minerva walked up the long pathway to the large manor house. Kreacher opened the door but kept staring at the spider moving along Minerva's shoulder to her other shoulder.

'Don't let on Kreacher, he's helping, he will explain later,' Minerva whispered.

'I will help my master,' the old elf said quietly, then led Minerva into the house and into a large living room. She paused at the mantle and out of the corner of her eye, saw Harry/spider crawl off.

'Thank you for seeing me Ginny.'

'I don't have a lot of time Minerva, what can I do for you?'

'I realised the other day that there is something about Harry's will that you might not know, something he discussed with me that day he asked for my advice on how to fill out his will.'

'Yes, there must be, I went into the legal department to see about having everything changed into my name, but they said it wasn't possible, they wouldn't tell me why.'

'Would you mind if I sit?'

'Yes, sorry, please sit. All this has been a trying ordeal. First losing Harry, then the funeral, all the attention I keep getting. That is the reason I bought this house, I needed privacy, but I also couldn't stay in the house, too many memories of Harry. First his parent's died in that house, then Harry died. Oh that terrible day, I can't stop hearing Gawain tell me he was dead. I refused to believe it, I wanted to see proof.'

'Yes, Kingsley told me that Gawain took you in to see Harry. I'm sure the memories of Harry in your home would have been hard to live with. I have the same memories, I see where he sat, where he walked, where he slept at Hogwarts.'

'So you do understand,' Ginny nodded, 'So what is this about his will?'

'Harry had a clause put in his will, on his death his assets are frozen for seven years. No one will get anything, no one can touch anything, not for seven years.'

'Oh, I wonder why he did that, he always liked to give everyone money. He always gave you money and Teddy money, even buying Ron and Hermione their home or lending people some until they could get on their feet.'

'Harry never gave me money Ginny, he gave money to Hogwarts to help the less fortunate students. A lot like you and your brothers used to be. Now those less then well off students can buy new robes and new equipment instead of having to buy used things.'

'Yes, sorry, that's what I meant. Well, it's not like I don't have enough to live on. I just wanted to put all this behind me. I know it seems too soon, he's only been gone for two weeks. But I can't dwell on the past, Harry told me that.'

'No, you can't, so maybe starting a new life without Harry is the best thing. I should go, need to get back to my school. Thank you for taking the time to see me.'

'It's fine, you were always close to Harry, it made me feel close to you,' Ginny smiled, 'Kreacher,' she waited until the elf appeared, 'Show Minerva out Kreacher.'

'Yes mistress,' Kreacher bowed the left the room with Minerva.

Ginny stood, she waited until the door closed, 'Damn him, why did he do it, now what am I going to do, I have to pay them, if I don't, they will kill me,' Ginny paced the large room, 'Damn, all my plans, now Harry seems to be stopping me even after his death. I thought I had everything covered. I don't even have a job anymore, there's hardly any money left in our vault, this house took most of it,' Ginny paced again, 'Maybe I can tell them I need the money and my late husband would want me to have it,' Ginny sat and put her head in her hands, 'Damn him, I plan his bloody death and I still can't get what I want.'

Even though Harry knew what he might hear and that it would be difficult, hearing it was different, it was hard and painful. He had enough evidence, but he wanted to keep watch and keep listening. The more he had the more his so called wife would suffer.

Late that afternoon, Harry carefully crawls down the mantle, but Kreacher puts his small hand out, Harry crawls onto it and the elf carries him to the door and places him on the step, then bows before closing the door. Harry moves slowly into some thick bushes, changes back, disillusions himself, then apparate straight into the house.

Minerva and Draco could tell straight away by Harry's face that whatever he heard wasn't good, but they knew Harry had been expecting it, it still didn't make the pain of betrayal any less.

'So, did she say enough to allow Gawain to use veritaserum on her?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, she even admitted planning my death,' Harry sat and put his head in his hands, 'She's going to see if they will give her the money because she needs to pay them or they'll kill her. Not once did she say she'd sell that blasted house to pay them off, she wasn't going to give up her luxury. I had a look around the house, it took ages as a spider, but the jewellery she bought, I can't believe what she owns. I asked her if she wanted more, she said no, she was happy with the few things she had,' Harry sighs then looks up, 'So at least she'll be locked up for her plan of killing me even if it was supposed to be death eaters that would do it. Blimey, this is going to be all over the papers.'

'We know this is painful Harry, but it's over now. Once Gawain arrests her, then you can start fresh, find another woman, one that loves you for your good heart, not your money.'

Harry looked towards Draco, 'I'm not going to meet another woman, I'm going to get to know Draco and hopefully we might end up together,' Harry smiled.

Draco smiled then sat beside Harry taking his hand, 'We'll take this slow, and like you said, get to know each other. But I have to do this,' Draco brushed his lips over Harry's, 'I have wanted to do that since I was thirteen.'

Harry laughed, 'We might do that a lot more,' Harry heard a small snicker from Minerva, 'What?'

'I used to watch you two a lot at Hogwarts, it seemed to be that you deliberately had a go at each other just to get a rise out of each other. Maybe there has always been feelings there, but neither of you would admit to them. I think this is going to be very interesting to watch.' she grinned making Harry and Draco laugh because they knew she was right. Both Harry and Draco were men that were very sure of themselves, are used to taking control and won't hold back when they needed to say something. So even though both men knew this might take some work, they both wanted it. Harry might be hurt that his wife planned to kill him and probably never loved him when he loved her, but with Draco, he knew already that the blond didn't want anything from him. He wasn't sure if this could work or even if he could be with a man, but he was going to try.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

That night, Harry and Draco talked a lot, it was late by the time Draco kissed Harry, but smiled when Harry kissed him back, so for the rest of the night and following morning they snogged a lot, but still talked, getting to know each other in a completely different way than either of them thought of before.

After some breakfast, a few more kisses, Harry and Draco slipped through the fence from his house to Harry's home. Minerva was waiting for them as they stepped into the house.

'Gawain and Kingsley will be here shortly. They kept asking me what this was about and why did I want to meet them here.'

'There about to find out and I know Gawain is going to subject me to a lot of tests to prove it's me, but I'm ready for it.'

Just then there was a knock at the door, Harry stepped into the laundry to give Minerva a chance to explain. She opened the door to allow the two men in then showed them to the living room.

'Now what's this about? You said something about Harry's death,' Gawain said.

'It is, but not what you think. Draco found out something, so he put together some plans. Now when we tell you Gawain, we don't want Draco punished, because what he did was save someone's life and help uncover the plot to kill Harry.'

'Okay, so keep going.'

Minerva looked at Draco, 'I was taken by Lestrange, they wanted me to join them. I couldn't escape, they had enchantments around the property. So I decided to play along until I could find a way out and hopefully hear what they might be planning. It took a while, but they wanted me to kill someone. I have never killed and I knew I couldn't, especially not who they wanted. They even threatened to kill me, so I told them I would. What they didn't know was I made it look like I killed him, but I actually killed a snatcher called Dodge, he was vicious, sadistic and very cruel. I had him petrified first, then force polyjuice potion into him. When he changed, I killed him so Lestrange and the others believed I killed the person they ordered me to. This man I was supposed to kill was safe, I had him hidden and unconscious so he wouldn't accidentally get seen. Then I heard why they wanted him dead apart from the obvious, they had been contacted and offered ten million galleons and an international port key to get away if they killed him. I found out who wanted him dead, so I started to investigate, I got some proof. When he woke, I explained, we contacted Minerva and put together some more plans and got the proof that his death was planned.'

'So even though you killed, it was to save this person. I do know who Dodge was, I heard some of the things he did. He would have gone out fighting and could have killed a lot more people. He loved torture, especially children, he did that in front of their parents, so I probably won't press charges. So are you going to explain who this person was that you saved and what does it have to do with Harry's death?'

'Because he saved me,' Harry said standing behind them all.

Gawain and Kingsley instantly had their wands in their hands, 'If you are really Harry, you know I have to make sure,' Gawain said.

'Yep, you explained that during my training. I had to prove it to Minerva, she knows things about me that no one else does. So first Gawain, I can tell you something, then you can perform any test you want. Okay,' Harry sighs, 'I told you I was learning to become an animagi, but I learned to change into two animals, I was trying for a dog like Sirius, but ended up a phoenix, then I learned to become another animal, a spider, you said to keep it between us so I could use it. You were able to work around the registration of the second animal because I did register the phoenix.'

'Harry, blimey,' Gawain said, but closed his eyes, 'I still need to check, but I already know it's you.'

'I know, so go ahead,' Harry stepped closer and held his arms out and let Gawain perform a few revealing charms over him then saw him smile and nod to Kingsley who hugged Harry making him laugh, 'It's me Kingsley and when this is over, I've got something to say to you about that blasted statue.'

Kingsley laughed as he let Harry go, 'Blimey Harry, we saw your body, it was sent to us along with your phoenix feather wand. Mrs. Weasley even told us the watch you had on was the one she gave you that belonged to her brother that died in the first war, it was your wedding ring as well.'

'I took Harry's wand, the watch and the ring and put them with the fake Harry,' Draco shrugged.

'Good thinking. Okay, let's get on with who planned this and why,' Gawain said and the group sat down again.

'Okay, first is this, Draco got pictures and information,' Harry handed over the file, 'Then Minerva went to see her, I was a spider. After Minerva left, I stayed and listened. I got every bit of information I could, enough for the Wizengamot to allow you to use veritaserum on her to get the truth, the full truth.'

Gawain and Kingsley both read the file then they looked at Harry, 'Ginny, she contacted death eaters, asked them to kill you but make it look like they were doing it because you killed Voldemort and working as an auror you deal with death eaters,' Gawain looked up at Harry, 'Shit, but why would you're wife do that?'

Harry handed over another file, 'For this.'

Again Gawain and Kingsley read the file, 'Money, and a hell of a lot of money. Harry, if you have all this, why do you bother working?' Gawain asked.

'I love my job, I always wanted to be an auror. Money meant nothing to me, as long as I got by, I was happy. It seems Ginny wanted more than I did, she first mentioned a large house not long after Minerva explained what I had. I told her I wanted to live here, I wasn't keen on having a big house. It was after we were married that Ginny mentioned another house again, something for all our kids. See before we were married Ginny and I spoke about having about four kids, Ginny said she would only go to four, no more. Coming from a large family she didn't want a lot of kids, so I agreed with her even if I would love a lot of kids. Anyway, after we were married, she came to me one day and said she changed her mind, but to have more kids we talked about the need for a bigger house, one with enough bedrooms but also have enough room so everyone could have some private time. Now while I was at her house yesterday, I listened to everything then did a bit of investigating. I found out she had seen a healer to make sure she could never have kids, none. Because of her age, the healer refused to make it permanent, but he would give her a potion that would last six months and if she still felt the same she had to go back to see him. It was all for the money, the large house and all the jewellery she's bought since my so called death.'

Gawain and Kingsley sat there listening to everything Harry said. What he heard while spying on Ginny would be the most important evidence at her trial. So even if she tried to talk her way out of it, Harry's memory of what he had seen and heard would be enough to convict her. Then Draco explained where the death eaters were, so Gawain needed to put together plans to capture those, but knew it couldn't be done before Ginny's trial, she couldn't find out about Harry in case she tried something else to kill him. If they went after the death eaters now and any escaped, then not only would Ginny's life be in danger, but anyone close to her and Harry, so that had to wait for the right time, but at least Gawain knew where they were and could put some people out there to keep watch, but in secret from everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'I went to see Ginny to explain about something that Harry had in his will, a clause. Upon his death, his assets would be frozen for seven years, so even his wife could not get any of his money. I saw a flash of anger on her face, but she covered it very quickly,' Minerva explained.

'Okay, I will need to extract your memory of what you saw and heard yesterday. Mr. Malfoy I will also need your memory of when you overheard about Ginny planning Harry's murder with death eaters. I will need you three to give detailed statements on everything you did, heard, said and saw. The sooner we do this, the quicker she can be locked up, but she also won't be able to apply for Harry's hazard and death money from the auror office. That has a month's time limit on it, so she would have eight days before she can claim that money.'

'I knew that was there, but I never knew how much, it never concerned me. So how much is she looking at?'

'Two million.'

'Okay, well she needs ten to pay them off or they will kill her. Her house is protected, so they shouldn't be able to get in there, not until you arrest her. But is there any way I can divorce her quickly so she doesn't try to get money out of me even after all this. She might be going to Azkaban, but I wouldn't put anything past her now.'

'Since this was a plan to murder you for your money, yes. Now I know someone that will keep this quiet until the trial. So if it's alright with you, I can have Enid come with me to fill out the forms, then lodge them, but she can put a protection charm over the name until the day of the trial, I can tell her when that will be.' Kingsley said.

'Okay, bring her. Now when can we do this?'

'I'll get everything together first, I can't tell the others, we have to keep this quiet until the trial. So I'll start work on this today, work from home, I don't want any of them to accidentally find out you're alive until we have her in custody. So the first thing is to get the memories. Harry do you have witness statement forms here in your office?'

'Yes, I always kept some in my desk so unless Ginny cleaned it out, they should be still there. She's left everything of mine here, even my cloak, which surprised me. Most people would love an invisibility cloak, but she never touched it.'

'Then we'll do the memories, you three fill out the statements, I'll get to work on this. But Harry, you're not staying here are you, she could turn up?'

'No, I'm staying at Draco's house,' Harry looked at Draco who nodded, 'Which is next door,' Harry pointed, 'He kept it quiet, no one except us know he lives there.'

'That's good, you might see if she turns up. Okay, let's get to work,' Gawain stood then the others did, but Harry got a surprise when Gawain hugged him, 'It's good to have you back Harry.'

Harry laughed, 'It's good to be back and all thanks to Draco,' Harry and Gawain stepped apart, Harry smiled at Draco then summoned some vials and let his boss extract his memories, Draco did the same then Minerva before Gawain and Kingsley left. Harry got the forms, then the three of them went back into Draco's house ready to write down everything they heard, saw, said and did.

Two days later, Harry got an owl from his boss stating everything was set. The trial was going to be Monday, but today he was going to arrest Mrs. Ginevra Potter for her plans to kill her husband. Harry wanted to go and watch, but he thought it would be a better surprise when he appeared in the courtroom on the day. Harry was going to be escorted there under his cloak, Draco and Kingsley were going to sit on either side, but make sure no one tried to sit where Harry would be sitting even if he won't be seen, Minerva was going to sit behind him.

The following morning Draco showed Harry the Daily Prophet, 'So she's arrested and everyone knows why. Her family don't believe she did anything and Ron thinks something is wrong with his boss for doing this,' Harry sighs, 'I'm not sure what Ron will do when he finds out the truth. Look at Arthur and Molly Weasley in this picture, they look like their trying to help Ginny, their saying that someone had it in for her, probably because she married me. Something about their look doesn't feel right, the others looked shocked, which is what you would expect.'

'I know this is still hard on your Harry, you loved her and she betrayed you. Betrayal is something you don't get over easily and makes you wary to trust again. But you're also an auror, you're taught to read facial expressions, read between the lines of what people say. I'm sure you will work out whom if any were in on this with Ginny.'

'Yes, I will, but at least I know there are some that I trust completely even if I have money. Like Hermione, I've always trusted her, Neville's the same, you,' Harry sighs again, then goes back to reading the paper, but carefully watching the pictures and reading what everyone said when she was arrested.

The following morning Harry was sitting on the sofa in Draco's living room reading through the arrest file that Gawain had given to him a copy of.

'Harry,' Draco sits beside him.

'Hi,' Harry smiles, 'I was wondering when you were going to get out of bed. I've been up for hours.'

'Up…for hours,' Draco raises his eyebrows making Harry laugh.

'Not what I meant, but you must have been thinking about it.'

'I have, that's why I slept in. I kept waking up with dreams of making love to you.'

'Oh really,' Harry smirked, then kisses him gently, 'I've had a few of those, but we agreed that it would be better to wait until the divorce is final. That way we're both protected in case anyone tries to say I set all this up to be with you and get rid of my wife at the same time.'

'I know, it doesn't mean I have to like it. If I have any more cold showers, I'll end up permanently wrinkled. Plus my wrist is getting sore,' Draco said seriously making Harry's eyes widen. He couldn't hold it, so he burst out laughing, 'Only winding you up Harry. I want your hand around me for that, not my own.'

'You keep saying stuff like that is making it hard for me to stop thinking about it and concentrate on my work,' Harry felt his body humming again, his jeans were getting very tight and he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

'So I see,' Draco stared down at Harry's groin, 'I'm going to enjoy having you.'

'Draco, please stop, I'm hard enough now. We haven't got much longer, then you can shag me all you want and I'll do the same to you. But when are you going back to work?'

'After all this is over, I sent an owl to my boss and explained to him what I could without going into details. But I also told him what your boss said, he's going to be sending my boss a letter explaining how I was helping with a case. My boss said he was curious but would wait for the explanation. So since we can't shag and snogging too much is turning us on, how about some breakfast?'

'Since I never bothered before, I'm in because I'm starved.'

Harry and Draco went into the kitchen and side by side they prepared breakfast together, just like that have been doing since Harry woke up and found out his life was completely different to what it had been before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry who was under his cloak, with Draco, Minerva and Kingsley who arrived at the ministry early so they could get into the courtroom without anyone accidentally bumping into Harry. Word had spread fast about Ginny Potter being arrested for planning the death of her husband. Ron and all the Weasley's were supporting Ginny, they thought Gawain Robards had been paid off or imperius because they couldn't understand why they would put Ginny through this not long after losing her husband. Hermione never said anything, but she had seen something on Gawain's face when he arrived at the Burrow to arrest Ginny. She had also arrived early the day of the trial and decided that even though she was married to Ron, something told her that Ginny didn't behave like a grieving widow, so she decided to sit away from the Weasley's and Ron. She knew Ron wouldn't be happy, but she had to do what she thought was right. The moment she sat down, she stared at Kingsley with Minerva and Draco, but they had a seat empty between the two men and wondered what was going on. Even though Neville was an auror and worked with Ron, he ended up sitting beside Hermione, the other aurors were scattered around the room apart from the two older ones that were in charge of Ginny Potter. Gawain arrived and placed a pensieve, files and vials on a small table that sat on the floor in front of the Wizengamot. The moment the Wizengamot were all there and seated, the doors were sealed, the two aurors outside were the only ones allowed in with of course Ginny Potter.

'Mr. Robards, this is your case, proceed.'

Gawain nodded, sent a spell through the door, the two aurors brought in Ginny Potter and placed her in the seat and restrained her wrists.

'I'm here to show proof that Mrs. Ginevra Potter contacted death eaters and planned the death of her husband Harry Potter. I have testimonies from two people that heard of her plans, one heard from her directly and the other testimony is from someone that helped uncover the truth. I have memory's from two men, one who witnessed the death of Harry Potter, he also heard that it was Mrs. Potter that planned her husband's death, she was going to pay them ten million galleons and give them an international port key so they could escape. The other heard from Mrs. Potter herself, so those memories will be shown as proof that she is guilty.'

'Then proceed Mr. Robards.'

'First, I would like someone to join me who can speak on what he heard and found out,' Gawain looked towards Kingsley, Draco and Minerva, then everyone gasped as Harry pulled off his cloak, casually handed it to Draco before making his way down to join his boss.

'I assume you performed test over this person to prove it is Harry Potter.'

'Yes, in front of the minister and Minerva McGonagall. Once we established it was really Harry Potter, we talked and put our case in order.'

'Alright, Mr. Potter, you can proceed.'

'The day I supposedly died, I was to meet up with someone who had information on seven death eaters. I waited for twenty minutes before I was knocked unconscious. It was two weeks later that I woke up and explained what had happened and why. The man that saved me, kept me safe and hidden, he was the one that had been ordered to kill me. He then went on to explain that during the two week period that everyone thought I was dead he did some investigating. He took pictures, he followed my wife, then we talked before contacting Minerva McGonagall. The three of us found out that my wife planned my death to get my money. Minerva spoke with my wife, told her that I had my assets frozen for seven years, no one, not my wife, not even a child if I had one could have touched my money, the only money my wife could assess was our combined vault that I set up after we were married. While Minerva was at my wife's new big mansion that she bought the day after I died, or supposedly died, I was an animagi, sitting on her shoulder, a small insect. So after Minerva left I stayed and listened to my wife. She was angry that her plans for killing me did not get her the money she had hoped for. I found a lot of evidence that she had been planning this from before we were married. At first she tried to talk me into buying a mansion saying she wanted lots of kids and we would need the room. But while I was there that day I found evidence that she had spoken to a healer about making sure she could never fall pregnant. The healer refused to make it permanent because of how young she was. She would need to go back every sixth months for a potion to make sure she could never fall pregnant. After gathering all the information I needed, I left. Minerva contacted Minister Shacklebolt and the head auror, Gawain Robards, they met me, Minerva and the man that saved me and we met in my old home, my parent's home. Once my old boss verified it was me, we explained what had been going on, what we had seen, heard and said.'

'Then I think we should get on with seeing this proof. Mr. Robards, if you would proceed please.'

Gawain nodded, then placed Draco's memory in the pensieve. Everyone watched as the seven death eaters spoke while Draco sat on the other side of the room pretending to read when he was really listening. They heard the death eaters talking about the wife of Potter wanting him dead and she was going to pay them a fortune for them to do it then give them a way to escape to another country. After that memory finished, Gawain removed it and poured Harry's memory into the pensieve. Everyone watched as Minerva and Ginny spoke, the moment Minerva was gone, they all got to hear Ginny's angry voice and see her face, she kept going on about her plans to get Harry's money were failing, that now she would have to wait. The heard her say her plans to kill Harry were not getting her his money, but how was she going to get his money when it was locked up for seven years. They heard Ginny talking to herself about how to pay the death eaters, that they would kill her if she didn't. She kept getting angry wondering if they would let her have the money because she didn't have anything to live on, she quit her job thinking she would have Harry's fortune. She kept going on about how Harry refused to spend his money, he wanted to live in the small house that belonged to his parents, he never wanted to buy expensive things and how she had to act like she was happy not to have the things she always wanted, the things she thought she deserved. They saw Harry staring as his spider down at a patient file, it was there what the doctor had said that Ginny did not want to get pregnant. They saw all the jewellery everywhere and everything else Ginny had bought. They heard how Ginny said she had hardly any money left from the vault she shared with Harry and didn't know how to get anymore but maybe she could talk the legal department into releasing some to her if she explained she was broke and needed the money and how her husband would want her to have it. When the memory finished, everyone glared at Ginny and the friends that had been sitting with the Weasley family moved to sit or stand near Neville, Hermione who were not far from Kingsley, Draco and Minerva. Only the Weasley family stayed sitting together, but Bill, Fleur, George and Charlie looked angrily at Ginny. Percy sat looking passive, not giving anything away, Molly and Arthur just kept watching their daughter with love on their faces, love for their daughter, even though she had planned to kill Harry Potter for money.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Even though what I showed is proof enough of Mrs. Potter's plans, sorry, I should say Miss Weasley's plan as Harry filed for divorce right after he found out and it was granted due to irreconcilable differences. So even with all this, I wish to use veritaserum on Miss Weasley so everyone can hear from her that she planned this. The reason for this is so no one can say any of us tampered with those memories.'

'Go ahead Mr. Robards.'

'Harry, if you will,' Gawain handed Harry a vial then he stepped over to his ex-wife.

'Hope you like the life you're about to have,' Harry glared then with the help of his two colleagues who held Ginny's head as she started to struggle and clamped her mouth shut. Once her head was still and her mouth open, Harry poured the potion into her mouth.

'Leave our daughter alone Harry, you're hurting her,' Molly yelled.

'Quiet or you will be escorted from the courtroom,' the head of the Wizengamot said.

Harry took a step back, then Gawain stepped closer, 'Ginny, when did you first decide to get Harry's money?'

Ginny's face changed and she sat there staring into space, 'Right after I found out he was rich, very rich.'

'So was this before you were married?'

'Yes.'

'Tell us about your wedding.'

'Even with the money Harry wanted a small wedding, I wanted a big one. I was marrying the saviour, we should have everyone there to see it. I wanted the attention, I deserved to be seen, but he only wanted a few people there.'

'Did you ever love Harry Potter?'

'No, I liked him, a lot, but I didn't love him.'

'Then why marry him in the first place if you never loved him?'

'I wanted to be famous and I knew I would be if I was married to him. It would help with my quidditch career as well. Who would turn down the wife of the saviour?'

'When did you first decide to have your husband killed?'

'Right after the wedding, but I didn't know how to go about it.'

'What made you work that out?'

'Harry kept telling me about the death threats he received. So I waited for him to go to work, then I would try to work out a way to have those death eaters involved in killing Harry.'

'When did you contact them and how did you find them to contact them?'

'I contacted them a few weeks before they were supposed to kill Harry. It took me a while to find them. One day I snuck down Knockturn Alley using Harry's invisibility cloak. I kept listening to everyone, then I saw a man, one of the death eaters, I didn't know his name. He was talking to a women, she must have been a death eater too. They spoke quietly about where they were hiding and how to get Harry Potter there. The woman mentioned Draco Malfoy, that he was always hesitant to be a proper death eater, so they decided to use him. Take him, then make him kill Potter or they would kill him. So while they were there talking, and without them seeing me, I left a note on them about what I wanted.'

'Tell us what you wanted Miss Weasley.'

'I wanted Harry dead, I wanted them to kill him, but if they wanted to torture him first that was fine, as long as everyone saw proof that he was dead. He survived twice before, they had to make sure he died properly this time.'

'What did you offer the death eaters if they would kill Harry Potter?'

'Ten million galleons and an international port key so they could get away, all of them could get away. One of Harry's friends, Padma Patil works in the international port key office, I was going to tell her that seven of us wanted to go away, that Harry had bought a holiday house overseas. Once she had given me the port key, I was going to give it to them with the money right after Harry was dead, then they could escape.'

'Did anyone else know of your plans to kill your husband for his money?'

'No.'

'Did you ever tell anyone you weren't happy or that you wanted Harry's money or for him to buy you things?'

'I told my mother that Harry refused to spend his money and that I wanted a bigger house, but no one knew of my plans to kill him.'

Gawain nodded then poured another potion into Ginny's mouth and within seconds she was back to normal and struggling.

'I think all this is enough proof that Miss Weasley planned with death eaters to kill her husband Harry Potter. I spoke with Harry about what punishment she should receive. For contacting and being involved with death eaters we could have asked for the dementors kiss. For planning the death of Harry, she could have been given fifteen to twenty years if he died. Now even though Harry never died, thanks to Draco Malfoy, we are asking for life in Azkaban instead of the dementors kiss.'

The head of the Wizengamot moved his wand and a shield went around the entire Wizengamot. Everyone watched them talking, but they also kept glaring at Ginny, all but her parents. Harry glanced at his friends, gave them a smile and saw Hermione with tears falling down her face. Harry looked at the Weasley's, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and George all nodded at Harry, Ron just sat there staring at him. Finally Harry looked at his ex-wife once more who was glaring at him, Harry just smirked before turning back.

'We've reached our decision. For contacting and being involved with death eaters in planning the death of Harry Potter, Miss Ginevra Weasley will be sentence to life in Azkaban. Let me say this, it's good to have you back Mr. Potter.'

'Thank you, it's good to be back,' Harry gave them all a smile then watched as his two colleagues smiled at him before they undid the restraints on Ginny's arm.

'Harry, I'm sorry, please, I can't go there for life. I don't want anything, just tell them to let me go,' Ginny struggled with the aurors.

'Well life is full of disappointments Ginny and you're about to be disappointed, so no, you deserve to go there for life, so live with it. One more thing Ginny, that mansion you bought, I gave it to Kingsley to turn into a wizarding orphanage, your jewellery has been sold to pay for everything children will need,' Harry gave her a grin, before the aurors continued to take her from the courtroom. The moment she was pulled through the doors Harry sagged slightly then he was surrounded by his friends. 'Let's all go back to my place and we can explain everything,' Harry gave Draco a look, but then Hermione was crying onto his shoulder, 'I'm alive Hermione, so you don't have to cry anymore.'

'I knew something wasn't right, but what she did,' Hermione said through her sobs, 'We saw your body, went to your funeral, it was beautiful by the way.'

Harry chuckled, 'You can tell me everything as well. So let's get out of here, then Draco and I can fill all of you in on everything. Gawain said I don't need to start work until tomorrow. Some come on everyone, back to Godric's Hollow.'

All Harry's friends, some of the Weasley's, Draco, Minerva, Kingsley and Gawain all followed Harry out of the courtroom, down to the atrium. Gawain hugged Harry then let him leave with his friend before returning to work. Harry and everyone else headed to Harry's home in Godric's Hollow, the home he wanted to live in, the home he once lived with his parents, the home he will always live in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Kreacher was waiting for Harry at his home in Godric's Hollow, Harry smiled, nodded then the old elf made tea for everyone.

'Blimey Harry, I can't believe our sister did that. You know, we wondered how she bought that bloody big house.'

'When I found out about what my mother left me, I asked Ginny not to tell anyone. Everyone knew about my other vaults, from my parents and Sirius, so if we bought anything people would think it was from there. But my mother's aunt was very wealthy, she left everything to my mother who left it to me.'

'So that's what you found out that day, when you went to see Minerva?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, sorry I never told you everything. But there were a few letters from my parents, so that's what I told you it was about.'

'So Draco, how did you save Harry?' Neville asked.

Harry smiled then took Draco's hand, 'It's fine, Gawain said no punishment for what you did.'

'So when did this start?' Seamus nodded his head towards the two men's joined hands.

'A few days ago, Draco admitted he has liked me for years, but knew or thought he knew nothing would come of it. So staying with him over the last few weeks, we got to know each other and I found Draco to be a very nice man, so I wanted to see if this might work. By the way, he had no idea about my money, plus he's wealthy as well, so I know he's not after that,' Harry smirked making everyone laugh.

'No, I'm not, I'm just after that cute body.'

'Well, I am divorced now, maybe you will get to see it. Now how about tell everyone you're part in all this?'

Draco nodded, but kissed Harry first then faced all his friends and started to explain everything, from when he was taken to how he killed a snatcher after making him change into Harry, how he had Harry unconscious at his home. He went into every bit of details even admitted how long he had liked Harry for.

'So Draco contacted you Minerva, then you contacted Gawain and Kingsley?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, when Harry first stepped out, I thought something was going on, that it was a cruel joke. But Harry told me something that only one other person knew, so I knew it was him. Once Harry as his animagi heard what he needed, I contacted Kingsley and Gawain.'

'When we first saw Harry, we had our wands on him. I saw Harry's body, helped Gawain test his wand to prove it was really his. But then Harry told Gawain something and even though he knew it was Harry, he did some spells to reveal anything suspicious or wasn't quite right, there was nothing, it was really Harry. So they explained what had been going on.'

'Yes, but that statue goes Kingsley, I did tell you never to do that but you did, after I died,' Harry scowled but everyone laughed.

'Minerva is having it moved to Hogwarts, it will stand beside Albus Dumbledore's tomb. So it will be away from Godric's Hollow, but it will stand Harry. Now as you said, life is full of disappointments, so live with this one, it stays,' Kingsley said.

Harry grumbled under his breath making everyone laugh again, 'It's not like I can really stop the minister for magic now can I?'

'No, you can't,' Kingsley smirked.

'I'm glad his not, but Draco is getting away with killing someone, why is Gawain allowing that?' Neville asked.

'The man I killed, a snatcher, but he was just as evil as Voldemort. His specialty was torture, but he tortured children in front of their parents. Mr. Robards knew of this snatcher, he knew this bloke would go out fighting, torturing and killing more people. So as he said I actually did a great service but also used that to save Harry and uncover the truth about what Ginny had done.'

'I still find it hard to believe our little sister would do that,' Charlie said, 'I know she always got anything she wanted, we spoiled her being the only girl with six boys, but to go as far as murder,' Charlie shook his head.

'It seems like she couldn't bring herself to kill but she was comfortable with getting others to kill. All the years I've known her, the time we'd been married, I never knew she had this dark side. I know everyone has a bit of dark in them, but usually it will never make them do anything like kill or even hurt someone. It could be as simple as being cruel with words or actions. I've seen that a lot since I became an auror,' Harry sighed.

'Why didn't Ron come back here?' Cho asked.

'I think he's in shock right now Cho. Ron and I had this big argument when Ginny bought that house. I thought it was wrong no matter what Ginny said, Ron like always supported his sister, even against his wife,' Hermione said sadly.

'What did Ginny say about buying that, because we all thought it was strange?' Neville asked.

'She said she couldn't live here because of the memories, first Harry's parents were murdered in this house, then her husband died. She also said that because of who Harry was she wouldn't get any privacy. She made a real convincing argument, but she could have bought a normal house and had enchantments placed around it, like the fidelius charm, but she bought a mansion, that seemed to go a bit far,' Hermione said.

'Then she started to ignore everyone, mum kept asking her to come stay at the Burrow, she shouldn't be alone during this time, mum even tried to get her to just come for dinner. That's when Ginny said she had Kreacher cooking for her and she wanted to be alone during this time, her time of grieving. She had us all believing her, she cried a lot, well, when we saw her. But during the funeral, I tried to hold her, she said she didn't want anyone to hold her, she was going to show how strong she was, that she could say goodbye to Harry without help,' Charlie shrugged, 'She was convincing Harry.'

'After finding out everything Charlie, I realised how good at acting she was. I knew she could always fool your parents, I'd seen her do it. But Draco showed me all the papers and magazines about my funeral, she stood out straight away, but I knew about what she had done by then. Everyone else had someone to help them, support them, Ginny stood alone. I studied the pictures of everyone, sorry, but I even studied all of you Weasley's,' Harry gave them an apologetic smile, 'I wasn't sure if others were involved or not.'

'Don't apologise Harry, she is our sister, for all you know we could have been in on it, which we weren't by the way,' George chuckled making everyone laugh.

'I know you weren't, that's why Gawain asked those questions. He actually asked me if I wanted to question her, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my temper.'

'I need one question answered,' Hermione said stiffly.

Minerva and Kingsley both chuckled as they stared at Harry and knew he had worked out what his friend wanted to know and she was probably going to give Harry grief over it as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry groaned, 'Go ahead.'

Everyone gazed at Hermione's face, she was upset about something but they had no idea what, especially now Harry was alive.

'Why didn't you contact me, I know things about you that you've never told anyone.'

'The main reason Hermione, you're married to Ron and were close to Ginny. If she got suspicious then for all we know she could have done something else if she found out I was alive. She might have contacted the death eaters and told them what Draco did, that would have put him in danger. But if she acted like she always did, for all I know she might have used poison or even go as far as killing me herself, then she might have done something to you, we weren't going to take that chance. You are married to Ron Hermione, I couldn't expect you to keep something so important from your husband.'

'Harry explained that to me Hermione and since I also know things about Harry that he has only ever told you, I was the logical choice. But I believed he made the right choice because you were close to her. She's very good, we all got to see that. If she got the slightest suspicion that you knew something, she might have tried to kill you or at least do something to keep you quiet.'

Hermione kept staring at Harry then her faces softened, 'So even though I am married to Ron, it was also to protect me?'

'Yes, you know I would do anything to protect you Hermione. After finding out how far she was willing to go, I wasn't taking the chance with any of you. Now I thought no one else was involved, maybe her parents, but not the others. Sorry,' Harry gave the Weasley's another apologetic smile, 'The way they kept looking at her, the way they looked in court today, what they said after Gawain arrested her. Those small things made them look very guilty.'

'We get it Harry, but mum and dad would never do anything like this. They have always been very protective of Ginny, gave into her more than all of us did, especially dad. But mum, well, she was losing her little girl because that's how she still sees Ginny, her baby girl.' Bill said.

'Yeah, I saw that myself that's why I gave them the benefit of the doubt.'

'So what's happening with the death eaters?' Neville asked.

'Gawain, Minerva, some other staff of Hogwarts, Hagrid and I went and dealt with them. Gawain couldn't take the chance of any of you finding out because then Ginny might find out. Draco told us where they were and was able to get us through their enchantments. We made him leave straight away because he was in the most danger if they saw him. So they were instantly locked up but in another lot of holding cells that haven't been used since before the first war. We knew we had to hide them until after her trial today, in case any of you needed to take someone down to the holding cells, if you saw them you'd be wondering what was going on. See at first Gawain was going to leave them, just keep watch, wait until the trial was over today. But after Gawain and Kingsley left here, they realised they might decide to move or even kill, it wasn't worth anyone dying, so they decided to do it, but kept all of you from hearing anything.'

'So the minister and headmistress did our job for us,' Neville smirked.

'Remember Neville, I was an auror, I technically still am, I just don't do auror work anymore. But I have to admit, it felt like old times.'

'Well, I will leave all you to yourself, I have to get back to my school,' Minerva said and waited until Harry stood, 'You're alive and you're safe, if you ever scare me like this again Harry, I will go back to treating you like I used to, detentions and all, but this time I will make Gawain carry them out.'

'I think she wants to ground you Harry,' Draco smirked making everyone laugh.

'If I could, I would,' Minerva hugged Harry, 'Please be careful.'

'I always try to be careful Minerva, but thank you for all your help. I'll stop by to see you in a week or so. Tell Hagrid I'll see him soon too, but not to crush me when he hugs me.'

'I'm sure he will anyway,' Minerva hugged Harry again, said goodbye to everyone then left.

'I should get back to work, I'm bound to get a lot of letters about the resurrection of Harry Potter. I also have to get that body out of the grave, give you back your awards and organise to move that statue. Blimey Harry, you coming back to life has sure given me a lot of work to do,' Kingsley hugged Harry as everyone laughed.

'Admit it though Kingsley, you missed me,' Harry smirked.

'Sometimes,' Kingsley said serious then smirked, 'Bye,' he grinned then left.

'You lot should see how your parents are, I'm sure their having a hard time right now. But I am releasing a statement saying none of you were involved. I do not want any of you to be subject to hate mail or cursed mail.'

'Thanks Harry, because I'm sure we will,' Bill and Fleur hugged Harry, Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek, George hugged Harry then Charlie did before they left.

'So you got the divorce through straight away?' Cho asked.

'Yes, Kingsley knew this woman who could organise it and keep it secret until the trial. Once she heard what was going on, she realised I wouldn't want to work it out but she also knew Ginny would be going to Azkaban.'

'Okay, one question about this. How do you know Ginny wasn't under some type of curse or potion to make her do this?' Neville asked.

'Gawain checked for everything Neville. We wanted to make sure, I had to make sure it was all her and not something someone else planned. Once he verified she was doing everything herself and was in her right mind, he finished putting together the last of the evidence.'

'Okay, that makes me feel better that everything was done, she did it, no question about it, which is still hard to believe.' Neville said.

'I have a question, how, you and Draco, you were shagging Ginny, married to her, now you're with a bloke?' Cho asked.

'When Draco explained how long he has liked me, even though he knew nothing would ever come of it. I don't know Cho, I just started to get to know him and with everything he did, everything he was willing to do, I thought I should at least try. So we started easy, a few kisses, but the moment he kissed me, I had to kiss him back. But we haven't gone any further, he's given me a chance to get used to this. So basically the answer is that I'm bi. But if you think seriously about it, there could be a small bit of bisexuality in a lot of people. It might never show itself before you find the one you want to be with. But if you didn't, then maybe having someone of the same sex approach you, you might surprise yourself with how far you would go.'

Harry and Draco listened to everyone, some saying no way, they would never be with anyone of the same sex, others saying they might but were happy with who they were with. Harry just knew that he had someone that cared about him for him, not who he was, not what he had, but Harry, a normal man that wants a normal life.

The end:


End file.
